Rebirth
by Moi366
Summary: "How on earth did I get here in this cavern of emptiness? And, more importantly, who am I?" R


My eyes seemed to prise themselves open as I looked onwards. Before me was a cavern of emptiness, a place where I just seemed to drift endlessly throughout the world. Was I perhaps dead? But I wouldn't be the person to know such things. For one, I have no recollection of my past memories, nor do I know where or what this strange land is. In fact, I do not even know my own name. It appeared as though this place was just a blank wasteland.  
As these tired eyes of mine widened, I noticed something floating downwards not too far away from where I was. In sheer curiosity, I glided through the light realm towards the peculiar object. From a distance, I could make out magnificent golden patterns adorned with silver and black gemstones onto the object itself. I wasn't overly sure what the item was when I moved closer to it. Examining it further, I noted a burgundy cloth that dangled on what seemed to be the front of the item. I picked up the cloth, its soft, silky feel rather comforting in this lonely world.  
Peeling it from the object, it revealed the oval face of a mirror, showing my reflection. I even surprised myself as to how I looked. These eyes I had were in a pale shade of jade, and my hair seemed to be an admirable silver. The dress I wore seemed to be rather simple as well being just a plain pure white dress. Not that my appearance mattered all that much, but I was expecting it to be a bit more colourful.  
However, the more I glanced into the reflection, the darker it seemed to become, as if there was someone calling out at me. I could just about make out an unclear shadow behind my reflection. Turning, however, there was nothing. It seemed to only exist inside the mirror. I saw it come even closer to the glass, until a somewhat distorted hand spread itself out. Was it trapped inside the mirror? An even better question – why is there a mirror here in the first place?  
I reached my hand out, placing onto the part of the glass that the hand on the other side was resting on. Suddenly, I felt a sudden force pulling me inwards. Unsure whether this was the will of the shadow or the mirror, I pulled backwards, straining my weak limbs to their limit. Eventually, as my hand was freed from the mirror, I saw another hand grabbing onto my own. Urging my other hand forwards, I continued to pull, straining my aching body even more.  
A sudden force made me lunge backwards as I felt my body rotating clockwise. Steadying myself, I gasped unbelievably at the sight; another person like me. However, this person seemed to portray a darker, more sinister appearance than mine. His eyes were penetrating and deep, his hair was in a dire state of messiness and his clothes were a mixture of miserable and mysterious blacks. He noticed me and, in a sudden movement, sent distorted wings dripping of blood shedding their way through his back.  
I screamed, petrified at the horrific sight. Despite this, he did not seem overly bothered by this, as he simply lifted his arms upwards, shaking his head. Drifting closer towards me, he smirked confidently, his eyes narrowing down onto my dull appearance. He suddenly started to breathe heavily and gruffly the closer he came to me. Scrunching up my eyes, I clenched my hands together in fear. I could feel him – this odd warmth he seems to be sending coursing through me. Stopping, I wearily opened my eyes. His eyes and my eyes were locked together as we stared endlessly at each other.  
_"... Just who are you," _I whispered unknowingly.  
_"I am... you," _he spoke in a quiet, yet intriguing tone.  
I frowned, confused and unsure of those words. "W-What do you mean by that?" I queried, speaking slightly louder than before.  
"You and I are counterparts," he explained simply, copying my tone slightly. Tilting my head, I pondered about what he meant by that. Counterparts? What? So is he the complete opposite of me? Is that why he was in the mirror? He smirked knowingly, crossing his legs in the suspended world. "I am your shadow. You could say that you created me, although that's not necessarily correct since I've always been here, waiting for you to arrive."  
"... I do not understand what you're on about," I explained bluntly.  
"It seems as though you know nothing of what had happened in the past. No matter. I will simply enlighten you with what you need to know."  
Edging closer, he knew that I was prepared for the truth. Taking in a deliberate breath, he close his eyes, and began. "In a previous life," he started solemnly, "You were a benevolent goddess who ruled above them all. You created beings of time, space, emotion, knowledge, willpower, and the like. Loved by everyone, you always yearned to see your own creation in person. The place you lived was forever lonely for you, as you were not allowed to leave your station unless it was necessary. However..."  
His words seemed to trail off into the deserted blank cavern. Despite this, he went on. "... However... the world you made was threatened by a dark evil that not even your creations, the deities as they were called, could stop. That is when I appeared before you. Your equal. This evil was going to threaten not only your world, but worlds that other gods have created. Together, using our combined power, we banished the evil altogether. Unfortunately..."  
There was another pause, as deathly silence echoed across the empty world. "... Your magnificent world was destroyed. In order to save your life and the rest of your creations, I used up the remains of my power to let your souls pass on safely to be reincarnated one day, and that we could meet once more. I couldn't be reincarnated, so I was forced to become your shadow, with my soul lost inside that mirror."  
I sat silently for a few moments, taking in this person's tale. At first, I thought simply that he was messing with my naivety. Although, the more I pondered about the possibility, the more I seemed to believe it. It was then, something clicked, and I felt my hands press themselves against myself as I felt tears leap endlessly from my large eyes. Looking upwards at the person before me, I gazed sympathetically, drawing a thankful wide smile onto the tips of my face. "Giratina!" I rushed over, shovelling my head in his chest. He placed his hands onto my head, holding me tightly.  
"It has been too long, my dear Arceus."  
We gazed upwards at one another, our eyes locked once more. "Should I get started on making the world again, dear Giratina?"  
"Indeed you should, my love."

_Even though she is that of life...  
And he is that of death...  
Even those who are the absolute mirror of each other...  
It can never get in the way of the fact that it is their destiny to always find one another..._

_... And be together for eternity._


End file.
